The invention relates to a covering sheet which can be made form-retaining.
Such a covering sheet has many uses, for example for the temporary masking of objects when the surroundings thereof have to undergo a surface treatment, but a special application is the use during a surgical operation for covering certain organs which are not involved in the operation. Hitherto for this purpose compresses have been used but they have the disadvantage that they do not stay in place during the operation: they slip away and constantly have to be returned to the correct place. The same disadvantage applies to other known coverings.